Please stop fighting boysThe Big Question
by KirstyM
Summary: Sequel to Brother's bond. Wyatt and Chris can't get back to their own time. And what will happen once Chris does the most unthinkable thing... Wyatt is so Angry with him that he goes away and they can't find him... R&R plz...
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel for Brother's bond… Because I didn't wanna close that story… 

It takes place 1 year after the end of Brother's bond.

Wyatt and Chris are still in the past because they can't go back… And they live in the Manor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Chapter 1 

'Chris! Are you up yet?' Piper yells up the stairs.

'Chris! You're gonna be late for work!'

'Alright alright I'm up!' Chris groans when he gets out of his bed. He walks to the bathroom and takes a quick shower and puts some clothes on.

Wyatt walks past his room. 'Morning bro…' He says with a grin.

'What?' Chris turns around.

'You've got your shirt wrong…'

'Very funny…' He quickly puts it right.

'So… how's your new job? I wasn't able to talk to you yesterday…'

'It's fine…' Chris looks a little sad.

'What's wrong?'

'I just wanna go back… to our own time…'

'You know we can't… That's not our time anymore…' Wyatt walks into the room.

'I know… but sometimes I just wish we could…'

'Chris! Are you done! You're gonna be late!' Piper yells again.

'I know mom! I can orb you know!'

'You're not going to orb! We agreed on that!'

'I know mom!'

'Hurry up then! Breakfast's done!'

Chris looks at Wyatt. 'I love mom… but I just wanna get back… are you sure there isn't anything we can do?'

Wyatt looks back. 'We already tried everything…'

'I know! But… Maybe… Maybe there's another way…?'

'What could there possibly be?'

'I think the Elders aren't telling us everything…'

'What do you mean?'

'Have you seen them looking everytime we ask?' Chris looks a little weird.

'No… actually I haven't…'

'Well…everytime we asked if they know something… they look at each other and shake their heads…'

'So…?'

'I think there is a way but they just won't tell us…'

Wyatt sighs. 'Chris… you're getting paranoid…'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are… you see weird stuff all the time…'

'Well the last time I saw weird stuff and saved your butt I didn't see you complaining!' With that he orbs out.

'Great… just great…' Wyatt says with a sigh and follows Chris downstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the short story… just have to get back in the story…

Ideas are welcome…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

'Christopher Perry Halliwell… What did we agree on! No orbing!' Piper says with a sigh.

'I know mom… just had to get away from Wyatt…' Chris looks at his mother.

'What did you 2 did this time? Can't you do anything without fighting?'

'I'm sorry… He's just bugging me so much… He thinks I'm crazy..'

Wyatt just walked in and heard what he said.

'Well if I'm "Bugging" you… then maybe it's better if I leave you alone than!' And he orbs out.

Chris sighs and looks at his mom.

'I know… I know! I should go after him… But maybe I don't want to… I think he and I are getting on each others nerve… we spent too much time together… I just want a little break…'

Meanwhile Wyatt orbed to the GGB. And he just sat there on one of the pillars. Looking at the city.

He's just thinking about everything that happened in the last couple of months. It was way too much… He just got his life back… His old life… And now Chris wants to go back… No one of them knows that he has a girlfriend here… Aura… He loves her so much… But it seems like she doesn't love him that much… She always seems… off… like she isn't really interested… And Chris… he knows why Chris said what he said… But it was just hard to hear it… and with Chris it's the same thing as with Aura… He seems off too… If Wyatt talks to him he looks at him like he really isn't interested… With a sighs he stands up and orbs back home.

Chris is sitting in his room. He really thinks Wyatt and himself need a break… But he knows Wyatt will never agree to that… He hasn't seen him in a while now… And he really needs to talk to him…

Wyatt orbs into the kitchen and gets the phone. He dials Aura's number. And waits for her to answer. She picks up after a while.

'Hey… I wanted to ask if you wanna come over… I want you to meet my brother and mother…'

'I know they don't know about you…'

'But I think it's time that they do… we've been going out for like 3 weeks now…'

'Okay… thank you… see you tonight… love you…'

And he hangs up.

He walks up to his mother's room and softly knocks on the door.

'Mom? Are you in here?'

'Yes Wyatt… come in…'

He opens the door and looks at her.

'Hey sweetie… are you alright?' She looks a little worried at him.

'Yeah I am… I wanted to say that we have a guest tonight…'

'Really? Who is it?'

'My girlfriend… Aura…' He blushes slightly.

'Really! You have a girlfriend!' She quickly stand up and walks to him. 'That's great Wyatt…' She gives him a hug. 'I would love to meet her.'

He smiles. 'Thanks mom… I'm gonna talk to Chris and than take a shower…'

'Okay… Bye…' She smiles at him.

Chris looks up when he hears the door open. When he sees it's Wyatt he stands up.

'Wy… I'm sorry for what I said today…'

'I know you are Chris… I just want you to know that I'm not angry with you… I just want to let you know that I have a girlfriend here… and she's coming over tonight.'

Chris looks surprised at Wyatt.

'Is that why you don't want to go back?' He ask curious.

'Maybe it is… maybe it isn't' He walks out of the room again and takes a quick shower. When he's all dressed again he walks to the kitchen and gets himself a drink.

Chris walks out of his room and when he's on the stairs he hears the doorbell. 'I get it!' He yells and he opens the door. And there he sees the most beautifull girl ever. 'Erm… erm… Hi!' Great Chris… you handled it right.

The girl looks at Chris. 'You must be Chris… Erm… I'm Aura… is Wyatt here?'

Great she's Wyatt's girlfriend….

'Yes… he's in the kitchen I think… follow me…'

He walks to the kitchen. 'Wy! Aura's here!'

Wyatt looks up and smiles when he sees Aura.

'Hey!' He walks to her and gives her a kiss.

Chris feels a sting in his stomach when he sees that.

'I'll be right back…' And he quickly walks up to his room. And paces through his room.

'Stop it Chris… you can't do this… stop it… You've only met her 10 minutes ago… And she's Wyatt's girlfriend!'

Downstairs Aura looks after Chris. She thinks he is great… he looks like some kind of model… but she can't do this to Wyatt… she knows he loves her… She likes him too… But she doesn't really love him…

Wyatt sees the look on Chris' face when he walks away. A look of jealousy. No he wouldn't… He can't even think about it… If Chris tries anything I'll kill him… He looks at Aura.

'Aura? Are you alright?' She has that look again. Like she's not really here… What's happening to us… He can't stop thinking about it…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Aura snaps out of the trance and looks at Wyatt. 'I'm sorry… I was just thinking of something…'

Wyatt looks at her. 'Okay…'

Piper walks into the kitchen. 'Dinner will be ready in a few minutes… it's almost done…' She smiles. Then she sees a desperate look on Wyatt's face. 'Wyatt… can I talk to you?'

Wyatt looks at his mother. 'Sure… excuse me Aura…'

'It's alright...'

Wyatt walks out of the room with his mother.

'Wyatt? Is everything alright?' She looks worried at him.

'No… Aura… she… mom… I think she wants to break up with me…'

Piper walks to him and hugs him. 'Sweetie… it will be alright…'

'But I love her mom…'

'I know you do…'

Wyatt looks at her. 'What am I supposed to do?'

'Just make her see what she's gonna miss if she breaks up with you…'

'Alright… thanks mom…'

'Anytime…'

Wyatt walks back to the kitchen. After a few minutes Piper walks in too.

'Dinner is ready…' She puts plates on the table and calls for Chris.

Chris hears his mother calling him. 'No… I can't… damn it…' He knows he has to. So he slowly walks downstairs. And walks into the kitchen. And sits down. He looks quicky at Aura but when he sees that she's looking back he quickly looks down.

'Mom? Is it alright if I go out tonight?' He looks at Piper.

'Sure… with who are you going?'

'With Pete… and Mel…'

'Alright…' She looks at Wyatt. 'Are you 2 going too?'

'I'm not… I've got a big test tomorrow…' Wyatt says with a sigh.

'Okay…' She smiles a little. 'Well… let's eat…'

She gives everyone something to eat.

'This is really nice Mrs. Halliwell…' Aura smiles at Piper.

Chris feels his stomach jump inside of him.

He quickly finishes his dinner.

'Mom…I'm gonna go take a shower and change…' He quickly stands up and walks up to his room.

'Damn… why does this have to happen? I can't do this to Wyatt…' He takes a towell and walks to the shower. Once he's finished he gets dressed and walks downstairs.

'Bye! I'm off! Don't wait up for me!' He walks out of the door and quickly orbs to the club where Pete, Mel and he would go to. Pete is already there.

'Hey man…' He walks towards Chris.

'Hey… is Mel here yet?'

'No… she isn't coming… her mom grounded her…'

'What did she do?'

'I don't know…'

'Alright then let's go inside…'

They walk into the club and get some drinks. And they dance with some girls. Although Chris can't seem to get his mind off Aura…

After a few hours Chris walks back to the bar and gets another drink. And he can't belueve his eyes. There she is… Aura… And she's walking towards him. He has to get away… or he's gonna do something he will regret later… He walks towards the bathroom and gets inside… And throws some water in his face… 'Come on Chris… get yourself together…' After a while he walks out of the bathroom again. But there she is… standing outside of the bathroom.

'Hey Chris…' She looks at him. 'I didn't know you were going to this club too…'

He looks at her. 'I didn't know you were going out… I mean Wyatt isn't going…'

She suddenly looks a little uncomfortable. 'I know… but I don't really like him… I like someone else… but it's crazy 'cause I only met him like a few hours ago…'

Chris feels his heart pounding harder. 'But you're with Wyatt…'

'I know… but I can't help it… Chris… I like you…' She walks towards him and kisses him.

Chris can't believe it… Stop it Chris he yells in his head… push her away… you can't do this… but he can't stop it… and he starts kissing her back…

When she pulls away she looks at him.

He looks back at her. 'Aura… I can't… Wyatt is my brother… my best friend…'

'I know he is Chris… but I'm gonna break up with Wyatt… I can't stop thinking about you… and you kissed me back… so I guess you feel the same…'

'Damn it Aura… I do… but I can't okay!' And he runs away out of the club… When he gets outside he sees that it's raining… Great… just great… Then he hears someone calling his name…

'Chris! Please! Just wait!'

He turns around and sees Aura running after him.

'Aura stop it! I can't okay!'

She stops in front of him.

'Chris… I know you can't but… I…' She starts kissing him again.

Meanwhile Wyatt is trying to study. But he can't concentrate… He knows there was something with Aura… she left really early… and she didn't kiss him… just a little peck on his cheek… And Chris… when Chris gets home he's gonna talk to him… he needs to know it…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Chris and Aura are still kissing in the rain.. (A/N Aww… hihi :P) But in his head Chris is panicking… He knows Wyatt is going to kill him… but he just can't stop… And Aura is slowly pushing him… He knows where she wants to go… But… Wyatt… He's there… Then Aura pulls away.

'Chris…' He looks at her. 'Wyatt is studying… he won't hear us…'

She smiles seductively at him. He just can't resist her. Come on Chris! He yells in his head. You only've known her for like 4 hours! Pull yourself together… But when Aura takes his hand and pulls him after her he walks with her… He just… He doesn't know how to stop this… Wyatt will hear them… After a few minutes they get to the house… And Aura kisses him again… and they slowly walk up the stairs…

Wyatt hears the front door closing… he knows it's Chris… Does he really want to know? But he knows he does… So he walks out of the room… But when he sees Chris he sees he's with a girl… She looks familiair… but he can't see her face… but he turns around… he doesn't want to interrupt them…

A few hours later Wyatt is till thinking about it… he needs to know… So he walks out of his room and knocks on Chris' door…

'Chris? I need to talk to you…'

Chris wakes up when he hears Wyatt. He looks at Aura… Damn it… He slowly gets out of bed and opens the door a little…

'What?'

Wyatt looks weird at Chris.

'I need to talk to you…'

'Can't it wait till tomorrow…' He rolls his eyes and tries to close the door.

'No it can't Chris…' He pushes the door further open… and that's when he sees the girl in Chris' bed. His eyes widen in shock… He looks at Chris… and he runs away… No… no… no he wouldn't… And he orbs out towards the GGB… when he appears there he sits down on one of the pillars…

Chris could just kick himself… Damn it! He quickly puts on his clothes and orbs after Wyatt…

'Wyatt!'

Wyatt looks at Chris.

'Get away Chris… I can't believe you did that…'

'I'm sorry Wyatt…'

'Do you really think that's enough? Chris… for your information… she's… was my girlfriend… I love her… I can't believe you would do this to me…'

Chris looks with tears in his eyes at Wyatt.

'I can't help it okay…'

'Yes you can Chris… I just… I can't forgive you this… I just can't see you right now… tell mom I took a break or something…' And with that he orbs out… and he won't return for a long time…

Chris looks at Wyatt's orb trail… and he lets the tears run free… Damn it… why did I have to do that… and he orbs back home…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next morning when Chris comes downstairs he sees his mother standing there… She looks at him.

'Hey peanut…' She grins 'cause she knows he doesn't like that name..

Chris looks a little teary eyed at her.

Piper immediately sees it. She walks towards him.

'Chris… what's wrong?'

Chris falls into her arms and cries.

'Mom… I totally screwed up…'

'What happened?'

'Wyatt left… And I don't think he's coming back…'

'What!' She looks at him. 'Why?'

'Because I kind off… erm…' He looks at her.

Piper looks back at him. 'You did what?'

'I kind of slept with Aura…'

'You what!' Piper looks angry at Chris. 'Chris! How could you! You know how much Wyatt loves her…'

'I know mom… But… but… I just don't know what to do mom…'

'He left yesterday… and I don't know where he went to… and I don't think he's coming back…'

Piper sighs and looks at him again. 'Hunny… we'll get him back… he won't stay away that long…'

'But mom… I really hurt him… you should've seen him…'

'It will be okay…'

After a while they go upstairs and try scrying for him… But he blocked them… they try everything they can think of… But they can't find Wyatt… After 5 years… Chris still couldn't give up… he wanted to find Wyatt back… to get his brother back…

Chris is standing in the attic… and tries scrying again… Piper walks into the attic and looks at Chris.

'Sweety… please… stop this… he knows where we live… he'll get back…'

Chris looks up at her.

'Mom…'

Suddenly the crystal starts spinning.

'Mom! I found him!'

Immediately he orbs away. He reforms in some weird place… and he sees a man standing there with long hair… and black clothes… The man looks at him with shocked eyes.

'Chris?'

Chris looks shocked at him… he knows this man… this was the old Wyatt… this is how he looked… when he was… evil…

'Wyatt…?'

'Chris… what are you doing here?'

'I came to take you home Wyatt…' Chris looks a little sad at him.

'I don't want to Chris… Why do you think I blocked you away…?'

'Wyatt… please…'

'No Chris… you hurt me so much when you did what you did… I didn't wanna see you… but because a demon attacked me I let my guard down so you could sense me…'

'And I'm glad you did Wy… You have no idea how it's been the last couple of years… I tried to find you all this time…'

Wyatt smirks. 'Yeah right Chris… you didn't really care about me back then…'

'Yes I did Wy! And I can't say I'm sorry too many times… And for your information… Aura said she couldn't do it… and she ran away immediately…'

'Serves you right…' Wyatt rolls his eyes.

'Wy… please… just come home… We all miss you… mom pretends your dead or something… but in the evening… I hear her cry herself to sleep…'

Wyatt looks at Chris with tears in his eyes.

'Chris… don't…' And he orbs out… But Chris could see before he orbed out that the tears were streaming down his face…

'I don't think we'll have to wait that long for him to come back…' Chris says with a little smile and he orbs back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Chris orbed into the cave.

'Wyatt?'

He had been visiting Wyatt for the last few months. Piper and Leo didn't even know… They only noticed that Chris seemed brighter. But Wyatt still didn't trust Chris. First because of Aura… And second because he had been in the underworld for 5 years, and all the demons tried to kill him all those years. But it was going the good way. They were having fun again.

At that moment Wyatt walked in.

'Hey Chris…' Wyatt looked happy. 'I wanna tell you something…'

'What?' Chris asked curious.

'I think I'm ready…'

Chris looked at him.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I am… I really wanna see everyone again…'

'Alright… come on then…' He layed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and orbd them to the Manor.

'Mom?! Are you here?'

Piper immediately came running to him. But she stopped when she saw Wyatt.

'What… Wyatt?! Is that you?'

'Yeah it's me mom…'

Piper immediately runned to him, hugged him tight and burst down into tears.

Wyatt looked a little uncomfortable but hugged her back. 'Nice to see you too…' He smiled.

Piper looked at him. 'Where were you all this time…?'

'In the underworld…' He blushed. 'I didn't wanna be found… But when Chris found me…'

Piper looked at Chris. 'When did you find him?!'

'That day… when the crystal started spinning…'

'But that was months ago!'

'Mom… I didn't trust Chris at first… He couldn't tell you…' Wyatt quickly came in between.

Piper looked at Chris.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me…'

Chris looked at Wyatt. 'Mom… If I told you… Wyatt wouldn't come back…'

Piper looked at Wyatt… 'Is that right?'

'Yes it is…if he told you before I trusted him… I would be gone again… and Chris knew it… I wasn't ready… untill now…'

At that moment they hear a scream from behind and Wyatt is covered by 2 women… Phoebe and Paige were home…

'Wyatt?! Where did you come from?'

'Underworld… mom will tell you…'

Piper quickly told everything.

'Now you haven't seen yourself grow up…'Phoebe smiled a little.

'You're 7 now…'

And she quickly ran upstairs and came back down with little Wyatt.

Big Wyatt looked at him. 'This is weird…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it took me so long… was a little busy with school and all…


	7. Sorry Everyone

I'm sorry… but I have to close the story… I just don't have time… if I have time again I will start a new one… for now… hope you all enjoyed my story…

-x- Kirsty


End file.
